starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дрю Струзан
Говард Дрю Струзанский ( ) — североамериканский художник. Он известен как автор многих обложек музыкальных альбомов, книжных обложек, обложек комиксов, кино-постеров и рекламных плакатов. Струзан создавал обложки для комиксов издательства Dark Horse Comics и кино-постеры к фильмам трилогии приквелов. Вне «Звёздных войн» он известен постерами к таким фильмам как трилогия о Индиане Джонсе, трилогия «Назад в будущее» и окончательной версии фильма «Бегущий по лезвию». Помимо работы над постерами для фильмов, от также работал с Эрни Цефалу в Pacific Eye & Ear над иллюстрациями обложек музыкальных альбомов таких знаменитых групп как: Alice Cooper, Black Sabbath, Bee Gees, The Beach Boys, Earth Wind and Fire, Iron Butterfly, Roy Orbison и многих других. Помимо этого Струзан является автором обложки к альбому Элиса Купера «Welcome to My Nightmare», который журнал «Rolling Stone» поместил в свой список «Топ 100 лучших обложек всех времён». Иллюстрации к «Звёздным войнам» Плакаты фильмов thumb|150px|Плакат фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар» * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда — Special Edition * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар — Special Edition * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая — Revenge of the Jedi poster * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi — Special Edition * [[Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] Обложки книг * The Black Fleet Crisis Trilogy ** Перед бурей ** Щит лжи ** Испытание тирана * Дети джедаев * The Corellian Trilogy ** Засада на Кореллии ** Удар по Селонии ** Столкновение у Балансира * Выбор принцессы Леи thumb|250px|«Хрустальная звезда» * Хрустальная звезда * Меч тьмы * Star Wars: Darth Maul ** Star Wars: Darth Maul 1 ** Star Wars: Darth Maul 2 ** Star Wars: Darth Maul 3 ** Star Wars: Darth Maul 4 * The Han Solo Trilogy ** Хан Соло и все ловушки рая ** Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов ** Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет * The Hand of Thrawn Duology ** Призрак прошлого ** Образ будущего * Я — джедай! * Jedi Prince series ** Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера ** The Lost City of the Jedi ** Zorba the Hutt's Revenge ** Mission from Mount Yoda ** Queen of the Empire ** Prophets of the Dark Side * The Last of the Jedi series ** Return of the Dark Side ** Secret Weapon ** Against the Empire ** Master of Deception ** Reckoning * Новое восстание * Сумрачная планета * Справочник по эпохе Восстания * Role Playing 2000 * Тени Империи * Байки из кантины Мос-Эйсли short stories ** We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale ** Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale ** When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale * Перемирие на Бакуре * TV Guide — Star Wars covers * Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера Другие работы * Star Wars: Legends in 3-Dimensions — Box Cover * Star Wars postage stamps Упоминания * Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» Примечания и сноски Ссылки на внешние источники * DrewStruzan.com — Official site * * * * * 'Crystal Skull' poster artist Drew Struzan's brush with blockbusters Категория:Художники «Звёздных войн» Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту